In certain circumstances, taxing jurisdictions may allow for a deduction of sales tax paid during the taxing period. For example, the American Jobs Creation Act of 2004 gives taxpayers the option to claim state and local sales taxes instead of state and local income taxes when they itemize deductions. Currently, this option is available for the 2004 and 2005 returns only, but may be extended. Additionally, similar laws may exist or be enacted in other jurisdictions. In connection with current federal law, tables are available to enable taxpayers to determine their sales tax deduction amount in lieu of saving their receipts throughout the year. Taxpayers use their income level and number of exemptions to find the sales tax amount for their state. The table instructions explain how to add an amount for local sales taxes if appropriate. Taxpayers also may add to the table amount any sales taxes paid in connection with certain purchases such as a motor vehicle, aircraft, boat, or home.
Taxpayers often use a monetary card to make purchases which include sales tax. An example of such a monetary card is a credit card. Credit cards are cards associated with a credit account. A credit card issuer, such as a bank or other financial institution, generally provides credit accounts to customers, or cardholders, allowing the customers to make purchases on credit rather than using cash. A customer incurs debt with each credit card purchase which may be repaid over time according to the terms and conditions of the particular customer's credit account. Credit card accounts provide a customer one or more lines of credit, typically including at least one revolving credit line in which the customer may choose to pay the full amount of debt owed on an account by a specified date or alternatively defer payment of all or a portion of the debt to a later date. The credit card issuer typically charges the customer interest or finance charges for such deferred payments during the period of deferral.
The credit card issuer typically establishes a credit limit for each credit account defining the maximum amount of credit available to the customer for making purchases at any given time. When a customer makes a credit card purchase, the amount of credit available to the customer, often called the available balance, is reduced by the amount of the purchase, and the amount of debt currently′ owed by the customer, often called the outstanding balance, is increased by the amount of the purchase.
It is common for consumers to make purchases using a card, which is linked to a financial account. The card may be any of a variety of types including debit, credit, or stored-value cards. The accounts may similarly be of a variety of types including checking, savings, or credit accounts. The card may be scanned, swiped, or otherwise processed at the location at which the purchase transaction is being conducted. This location is sometimes referred to as the Point of Sale (“POS”). A POS device, such as an electronic card reader, may be used to scan the card, thus reading electronic information stored on a magnetic strip or on a chip on, or inside, the card. The electronic card reader may be coupled, via a telecommunications system to one or more computers located at the purchase site and/or at remote sites, such as banks and card issuers. The electronic information is used by the various computers to process the transaction and electronically transfer funds from one account to another, such as from the consumer's credit account to the merchant's bank account, in order to complete the transaction.